Gonna Find My Second To None
by charlpeters
Summary: When Charlotte and Jodie go on a night out, they meet two boyband members Tom and Callum. Have they met the love of their lives or are they just another fling?


Just another Echo

So it's a Saturday night and Jodie and I are getting ready to go out!

"Jode, you ready?' I shouted, hoping she's hear me over her loud, deafening music.

"Nope! 20 minutes" Are you actually joking me? 20 minutes?! I've been waiting half an hour already! While I was waiting for her, I took to twitter. Most people were writing about going out… I thought I better not put anything, I don't want actual followers!

After another half an hour, Jodie finally walked out of her room; in a blue dress and black Louboutins, to say she looked fabulous would be an understatement. We ordered a taxi and went into Preston town centre. Of all places. This shit hole. We took to Mac's first, we sat in a booth. A fish bowl was first on the menu.

A few drinks later and it's safe to say Jodie was slowly becoming more and more drunk, she wasn't off her face; neither was I for that matter but she was getting there. All of a sudden two guys were sat next to us, I won't lie. They were both gorgeous!

"Erm, can I help you?" I didn't want to be rude and just ignore them; I mean come on… who would?

"Would you two beautiful ladies like a drink?" The question came from the boy with blue eyes and a read snapback. Jodie was basically drooling over him, I kicked her under the table and she corrected herself.

She coughed and she couldn't have been more of a flirt! "If you're offering"

"I'll go! Coming?" this came from the boy sat next to me, he had beautiful brown eyes and a perfect smile. He had a mild Liverpool accent, if he's from Liverpool, why could he come to Preston; of all places. We both got up and headed to the bar. I'm walking to the bar, with a boy I've just met. What?!

"So, what's your name, beautiful?" as he asked me this, I could feel myself blushing.

"Charlotte, but everyone calls me Charl" I explained to him "You?"

"Thomas, but everyone calls me Tom" he mocked me, the cheek! The barman approached

"Can I help you?" He looked over at Tom

"Two pints of Guinness and two vodka, lemon and limes, please." How did he know what we wanted? From the table I'm guessing… The bar man bought the drinks over and placed them on the bar; we grabbed two drinks each and walked back to the table. Jodie was getting on quite well with Tom's friend, they we're chatting and laughing about something. No idea what. We put the drinks down and we slid back into the booth.

"So, what are you two gossiping about?" Tom chuckled to himself

"This and that!" she looked like she's known this boy her whole life.

"I do believe we haven't been introduced!" Snapback boy looked at me, "Hi, I'm Callum!"

"This is Charlotte, but everyone calls her Charl!" Tom mocked me again; I laughed and gently tapped his arm.

"Hi Callum" I smiled at him.

We got talking properly and we learnt that the boys that had come and sat next to us, were in a boy band touring the UK; not a big boy band. They were touring to promote themselves; we learnt that there were two more members, Ryan and Tiggz or Jordan. They were doing school and club tours, radio tours and pride events.

"So is this your only night off?" Jodie asked

"No, we've got until the 23rd off!" Tom smiled at the thought of three weeks off. "Where back here then!"

"What, in Preston?" I looked at him, they have all that time off and then they're back here? Why have they come so early?

"Yep, we decided to make the most of the P-Town lifestyle!" As he said this, Callum formed a P with his hand, I couldn't help but laugh.

"And the fact I know my way around so we might as well!" Tom looked at me whilst taking a sip of his drink. I gave him a confused look; "I used to come to UNI here!" that explains it all!

"Why don't you come a long on the 23rd?" Callum churped up

"Callum, mate! It's an under 18's event!" we all laughed, except Callum that is.

"You idiot, I meant come in with us! They can meet the other boys and come out with us after?"

I looked at Jodie, it was a good idea, I must say; but do we really take this offer from two boys we've just met? I really don't know. They could be anyone.

I woke up the next morning with surprisingly no head ache and a boy sleeping next to me, I moved quickly then I saw it was Tom… wait; I checked under the covers. Phew, I'm wearing my joggers and a tank top and he's wearing his shorts! From what I can see his body is beautiful! How did I manage to get him! I looked at my phone which I'd managed to plug in and I found that it was 1pm. Sweet Jesus! I quietly got out of bed and walked out of the room; bumping into Jodie in the meantime.

We just looked at each other sheepishly.

"You have a friend in your bed to?" Jodie asked me, I just nodded. We walked downstairs and into the living room, I turned to TV on to loose women blurring out. I love the guests that go on that show; they're usually all people I know. I heard somebody come down the stairs and I looked at Jodie. She could see who was there, she made a letter T with her hands and got up and walked into the kitchen. This is a little awkward. Tom came in and sat next to me;

"Hey there!" I could see him in the corner of my eye, smiling like a geek. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Hey, have a good night last night then?" I couldn't think of a conversation starter, that's the best I could come up with!

"Yeah, you could say that…" he gave me a smirk. What? What could he possibly be talking about? We were fully dressed when we woke up so it couldn't be anything like that. I looked at him, confusingly. He laughed. He was winding me up, bastard!

"Funny guy!" I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. My reaction must have been funny!

Soon after, Callum walked in looking like what can only be explained as death, warmed up. No offence Cal! "Where's Jodie?" he asked.

"Kitchen" Tom replied. Woah, that boy pays attention!


End file.
